


Power Poppers

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-06
Updated: 2004-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Urban Legends didn't tell this oneA Bunny from Bill





	Power Poppers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Walter was lying on the table where his Master had placed him. He was

strapped down, his eyes covered, his cock caged so that it could not

harden. There was a soft smile on his face as he awaited his Master's

pleasure. 

 

He had been caressed and kissed, massaged and spanked, left in silence

and talked to. The day had been long and his Master had climaxed several

times without giving him release but he didn't mind. In this space and in

this time he took what was offered, the rewards of his slavery greater

than anyone else could know. 

 

He turned his head as he heard his Master returning. A straw was pressed

to his lips and he drank the icy juice. 

 

"The day is almost gone, my pet. It is time for you to receive your

reward for your excellent servicing of my desires." 

 

The juice was taken away and the belt that held the cock cage was opened.

The cage itself opened and the rings inside removed. Walter dick began to

fill immediately. He smiled as his Master chuckled softly. 

 

"Seems part of you is very anxious for a reward." 

 

"Yes, Master." 

 

Alex's hand gently stroked until Walter was fully erect. Had Walter not

been wearing a blindfold he would have seen the sated smile that adorned

his lover's face. It had been a good day. 

 

Alex had fruit, cheese, bread and wine ready to feed Walter after he gave

his lover the pleasure he had more than earned that day. So he released

the hard cock and reached for the needed accessory for the surprise he'd

planned. 

 

Walter's head turned as he heard the paper ripping sound. He wondered

what Alex was doing but did not spoil the obedience of the day by asking.

He knew he would find out soon. Loving Alex had taught him patience as

well as many other skills. 

 

Alex pulled his small table closer and poured the contents of the package

he'd opened onto a saucer. He picked up a large pinch of the red granules,

and putting them into his mouth, he immediately bent to pull Walter dick

into his mouth as well. 

 

Walter gasped at the suddenness of the wet heat surrounding him and then

the tingling, fizzing, tickling sensation. He whimpered as the substance

was pushed into the slit of his dick, sending delightful warmth along that

passage. 

 

"God!" 

 

Alex agreed that, yes he was indeed Walter's god. He hummed that

agreement while reaching for more of the substance. Alex let Walter slip

from his mouth and sprinkled the fresh particle onto the sensitive

cockhead. It mixed with the saliva and began to foam and crackle. 

 

Walter's hips bucked as much as possible while still strapped to the

table. He whimpered as he tried to reach for his Master - another useless

gesture since his wrists were tied. Alex smiled as he reached for more

powder to sprinkle. 

 

When Walter started to beg, Alex smiled with pride in a job well done and

bent to take the hard cock into his mouth again. 

 

"Please! Yes! Oh please, Master. It's so good! Please make me come,

Master. Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" 

 

Alex sucked Walter in deeply, the flavor of Walter cock and cherry

intermixed. It was only a couple of minutes before Walter was jerking

against the restraints as he flooded Alex's mouth with come. 

 

Alex swallowed it down then reached for another pinch of the candy. He

enjoyed the explosion of cherry flavor in his mouth then bent to kiss his

lover, his tongue sending the sweet cherry flavor deep into Walter's

mouth. 

 

Pulling back, he watched as Walter's body slowly relaxed. Then he began

opening the many straps that held his lover in place. He waited until

every restraint was gone before taking the blindfold away. 

 

Walter blinked at Alex as they waited for his eyes to adjust. Alex bent

to kiss him once more. 

 

"What is that, Master?" Walter asked as he savored the combo of his come

and cherry. 

 

Alex picked up another pinch and held it out. Walter opened and the candy

was deposited on his tongue. He grinned as the flavor spread. 

 

"Where did you get that idea, Master?" 

 

"My Internet friend told me about it. He said it felt fabulous. Did it?" 

 

"Fabulous? I'll let you decide later. I'll add it to the shopping list.

Tell your friend I said thanks." 

 

"I'll do that. Now up lazybones, I'm hungry and our dinner is waiting." 

 

Alex held tightly to his lover as they made their way up the stairs. It

had been a wonderful day and the evening would be just as special. 

 

The end.


End file.
